


Harry Potter and the Man in the Blue Box

by Eminaux



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminaux/pseuds/Eminaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River are taking the Ponds on their next great adventure, this time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Man in the Blue Box

”Right folks, we’re here!” the Doctor shouted and the TARDIS door swung wide open. As usual, Amy was the first one out, unable to hide her anticipation as she quickly eyed the green area.

”Take it easy mother, you never know what lures under the bushes in this place”, River warned with a smile, but Amy had already strolled away in her knee-high red wellingtons which still were damp from their last excursion.

”Common Amy, we can at least change clothes before we... oh never mind”, Rory muttered while taking his soaking wet jacket of and tossing it on the TARDIS floor.

”Well I’m sorry but I specifically heard you two saying you wanted to go to Atlantis!”

”Yes Doctor, but the timing...”

”How should I know it was about to sink at that particular hour! At least they can breath now, thought I was grasping for straws there for a moment but it worked out pretty well anyway -”

But Rory had already followed Amy out in the foggy green landscape. River gave the slightly disappointed looking Doctor a quick kiss.

”Common now dear, we can’t stay here the whole day, can we?”

They soon caught up with the Ponds, which wasn’t very hard since Amelia suddenly had stopped walking. She squinted her eyes slightly.

”What’s over there, that dark shape? It seems kinda big... jeez, I can’t see a bloody thing in this fog.”

”That is what we’re here for!” the Doctor established joyfully, straightening his bow tie with a grin. ”Bet you’re all gonna love this one. Come along, Ponds!”

They moved closer and it soon became clear that the dark shape was larger than Amy first anticipated. Soon she could distinguish the tins and towers of the grand and slightly majestical castle.

”Seriously Doctor, what is this pla- ah!”

Something hard hit her over her legs and she fell, face down the damp grass. She felt a couple of hands she recognised as Rory’s trying to pull her back up, but then he screamed and the hands disappeared.

”Rory!” she yelled and forced herself up on her elbows. ”Rory! Doctor, what’s going on?”

”I’m sorry Amy, I forgot to warn you - woah!”

She looked up just in time to see the Doctor fly in great speed just inches over her own head. Something wood-like had trapped his ankle like a snare and now tossed him all over and about. He looked like a rag doll.

Amy felt something gasp her ankle too and almost panicked when it started dragging her backwards. She started twisting in every possible direction.

”Let go of me you stupid -”

”Amy stop it, it’s me!”

River let go of her with a gasp after getting a rough kick in the stomach and stumbled backwards to catch her breath. Amy apologised, quickly rose to her feet and finally got a look at the strange thing attacking them.

”A tree”, she breathed, staring mesmerised at its violent branches. The Doctor and Rory were still flying through the air like trapped birds. Then suddenly; a muffled clonk and Rory let out a scream that made her freeze to her very bones.

”River”, she stuttered, tried to say more but the words just didn’t come out. But River was one step ahead of her and without Amy noticing it, she had already got her gun up and started to shoot. Amy immediately got her voice back.

”Don’t hit them, don’t hit them!” she roared and got up on her feet.

”I’m not going to, just let me handle -”

”Professor Song.”

The calm voice made them both turn around. A pair of blue eyes, just as tranquil as the voice, hidden behind half moon shaped spectacles. The tall man with the long silvery beard raised his hand, which was holding some kind of stick. A flickering light left the tip and before either of them had time to react properly, the big tree froze. The man jerked his hand lightly and the Doctor and Rory got released from the branches, fell down on the moss.

A strained laugh came from the Doctor as he lay there, panting.

”Hello there, Albus! I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to see you!”

”I am definitely sure we have met under more pleasing circumstances, which means I would be lying if I told you I agree, but -”

”Rory!” Amy interrupted. She had run for him as soon as the tree had freed him and was now kneeling over his body, hands running up and down his face. ”He’s not moving, why isn’t he mo -” She finished the sentence with a gasp and covered her mouth.

”Amy?” River and the Doctor hurried towards them, the tall man - apparently called Albus - walked in his own slow pace.

”What did you do?” Amy whispered, unable to let Rory out of her sight. The sweater was drenched in blood and it became more red for each second that passed. ”You... you shot him! You shot him!”

River went pale as she laid eyes on the bullet hole.

”It’s just the shoulder, he’ll be fine -”

”You shot him!”

”I’m so sorry Amy, I didn’t mean to -”

”YOU SHOT HIM!”

”Please calm down everyone, there’s no need to scream at one another.”

Amy gave the silvery man a piercing look.

”She shot my husband”, she gritted, ”and you’re asking me to calm down?!"

Albus kneeled on the other side of Rory. ”Miss Pond, if you would be so very kind to take a few steps back so I can help your husband.”

Amy was just about to yell something rude in his face, but was for the second time pulled backwards, this time by the Doctor. He ignored her protests and locked his arms around her.

”There’s no time for this, Amelia.” he explained as calm as he could, even though he had a feeling she wasn’t really listening to him. ”The professor will help him, he couldn’t possibly be in better hands. Actually, when you think of all the other injuries he has managed to get over the times, it’s lucky he got shot here of all places and -”

”Oh won’t you just shut up already.” River hissed. So he did. And the three of them watched closely as Albus pointed the stick at Rory’s shoulder while mumbling some unhearable words. Amy inhaled harshly when she saw his chest move and a wave of relief brushed over her. Rory’s eyes flung open and he gasped for air, while Albus greeted him with a smile.

”Good day, young man, welcome to Hogwarts!”


End file.
